Crimson Hair, lavender wings
by The Black Gryphon
Summary: This is a L/Z/X love triangle crossover in a Alternate dimension. (continuation pending as of 5-10-02)
1. Chapter 1: The fated meeting

**__**

This is a crossover fic of my orignal story, Slayers, and a BIT of the adept series and the Black griffen series. I hope you like it.  


Crimson Hair, Lavender wings  
By The Black Griffin Bard (formally silveria)  


Zelgadiss groaned as he opened his wings. A stinging pain lanced through his shoulder. 'All in the life of a Gryphon lord.' he snorted as his eyes swept over the domain he and his family called their own. Suddenly there was a cry from the village below, where his soul brother was. Leaping into the air, he spread his wings, ignoring that pain that lanced through. Landing in the clearing, the demon wolves stopped and stared before running off. Before he could even follow, a red Unimare come running through, rearing as a werewolf snapped at her legs. Zel didn't LIKE unicorns at all, but he didn't like Werewolves either. 'THIS better cheer me up....' he thought as the battle seemed to start, or did it? The Red Unicorn had shifted to a Young red haired maiden, while the werewolf mocked pounced, and suddenly turned into a smiling young man with purple hair. Zel eyed the girl. She was beautiful, and certainly tasty looking. (Yes, Gryphons DO eat humans in some myths) Standing up, he spread his lavender colored wings and flew into the sky.  
  
Lina Laughed as her wolfbrother Xellos tackled her. Laying on her back, she stared into the blue sky, when she spotted something, a flying dot, heading right for her. Leaping up, she stood and closed her eyes. Suddenly in her place, stood a red gryphon, her Crimson wings spread as she flapped into the sky. Now Zelgadiss was stunned by this. Was she a Unicorn or a gryphon? He stopped in place when suddenly she streaked past him.  
"What are you doing here? This is not your land. Go back to your home, pitiful horse!" Zelgadiss yelled out before he could stop himself. (horse is a MAJOR insult to a unicorn)  
"HORSE? I am a UNICORN YOU OVER STUFFED PUFFBALL! Me and my Wolf Brother are on a mission! I intend on leaving this place as soon as I can, thank you!" Lina spat out as she landed and turned into her Equine form and ran off, Xellos following her. Zelgadiss landed at his cave, glaring at the Running spot of crimson. Suddenly Amelia flew down, purring slightly.  
"Brother! I just hear from the elder!" She excitedly screeched, setting Zel's nerves farther on the edge.  
"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled, sitting on the stone bench.  
"You've been chosen to find the Dewstar!" She beamed with pride.  
"WHATTTTTTTTTTTTT????????"  
  
AN: Here's the background info: Unicorns and Werewolves are allies.  
Gryphons and Unicorns are mortal enemies and kill each other on sight.  
If a wolf pack bonds with a unicorn herd join groups, a unicorn and a werewolf can form a bond. They are like siblings and will kill others if their 'sibling' is attacked.  
Unicorns can change shape, how many depends on how high their magic lv is.  
Dewstar: a relic in which any wish can be granted. WHY they are getting this? Not telling you yet!


	2. Chapter 2: Sparks of love and hate

**__**

Crimson Hair. Lavender Wings

Chapter 2

By the Black Griffin Bard

"I can't believe this... this is STUPID! Why am I on this wild goose hunt?" Zel grumbled under his breath as he flew through the air and landed in the woods. The only reason he was ON this trip was to get the Dew star, a item which will be able to revive his race's lines, for they were few these days, hunted for meat, feathers, claws, and blood for magic spells, and their gold lined nests. Looking around, he stood on his hind legs and formed a symbol in the air. Suddenly a flash of blue light and in the place of the Gryphon Lord stood a handsome young man of 20 or 21, his lavender hair covering 1 side of his face, his sapphire blue eyes blazing with hidden fury. His beige cloak and hood covered most of his face, but his black pants and white silver lined shirt were eye catching. Stomping through the forest, he suddenly heard a distressed whiney. Walking through, he stopped as he saw that same crimson red unicorn with black and gold 'stockings' on her hind legs, with the SAME wolf, surrounded by some hungry looking bandits and a few ogres. But another thing was that the Unicorn's hoof was trapped in a anti-magic rope.

"Heh! We'll make a pretty penny for 'er horn alone!" One of them smirked.

"Yeah! And that wolf will be a great fur on yer floor, won't it?" One of his comrades laughed, sending Xellos', and surprisingly Zel's, temper past the rage factor. Xellos leapt at the first of the bandits, catching him by the throat. Letting loose a bloody gurgle, the man went down, his throat a bloody mess. Xellos turned slowly, turning into his human form, licking the blood from his fingers. Taking out his staff, he hit the nearest bandit with it, the amplified magic on it causing a spray of blood to come from where the once surprised face was. Xellos smirked evilly, when sudden Zel came in running with his sword, cutting down one of the bandits ready to mash Lina's brains in. Letting loose a fireball, he sent the other crashing into the ground. Slicing at the rope, Zelgadiss turned to see a huge Ogre hovering over him. A enraged note rang through the air as Lina lunged forward, her horn, which was magical, pierced into the thick ogre skin like it was paper. Throwing off the dead ogre, the other bandits crawled back, staring at the 3 some, one wetting his pants in terror. Lina pawed the ground, head lowered as if ready to charge. THAT made the bandits run off, for no one except another Unicorn or a well armed and VERY trained man could stop a unicorn's charge, and that was if the man was fast enough. Turning around, Xellos eyed Zelgadiss, who glared back. Lina ignore this and turned into the pretty redhead in a red silk shirt, black pants, gold lined black shoes, a black gold lined cloak, and a odd snub horn with a intricate golden design flowing outward as if the snub horn was on a circlet in her forehead. She looked about 15 or 16 in this form, a bit underdeveloped, but that didn't matter. Zelgadiss was stunned at her beauty, her nearly blood red hair catching the sunlight, making her ruby eyes seem darker and more fawn like, making her heart shaped face more beautiful in all.

"Thank you kind stranger. I would be dead if you had not come." She curtsied to Zel, apparently not knowing who he was.

"I could of taken them." Xellos grumped as he turned human and leaned against a tree. Zel ignored him and went down on 1 knee and kissed Lina's hand. This caused like to blush bright red and Xellos to turn red in anger. Stomping forward, Xellos swatted Zel's hand from Lina's and then stormed off to do some hunting. Lina smiled in apology and then made a symbol in the air, her form being engulfed in a red light. She whistled, or sang, a simple bar of music, which Zelgadiss recognized as the 'I thank you. I am leaving now' measure. There was a bit of irony in this, for she thought he didn't understand. Zelgadiss smirked before walking off, glancing back at the mare running into the dark forest.

'That... MAN! I could of handled everything! Why did he have to come along? I could of saved her! then she would notice me more... more then a friend anyway...' Xellos wolf sighed, and lowered his head slightly. 'I shouldn't worry, a mortal human would never attract Lina-Chan's attention... But he wasn't like any man I know, neither was his aura... Is he a..' Xellos' thoughts were turned as Lina came trotting in.

*Shall we continue?* She horn-sang.

*Not tonight, It's getting late and I'm getting hungry.* Xellos growled. Lina seemed pleased.

* Well I'm off to nap and graze! Bye Xellos!* And Lina trotted off to a field. Xellos chuckled and smiled (AN: Have you seen princess mononoke? When the wolf SMILES? That is scary!). He always wondered how she managed to graze while sleeping. Xellos caught the scent of a fat rabbit and ran off to find it, his thoughts far from Zelgadiss, who wasn't too far off.

Zelgadiss stayed downwind and eyed the wolf and the direction the mare had traveled in. Making a great leap, he flew into the air and headed toward the direction of the Mare. When he arrived over her, she was sleep-grazing, like all other unicorns, but at the tingle of his magic aura, she looked up and her flesh soon melted into the form of the crimson Gryphon. Leaping into the air, she tackled him and forced him to dive low, her claws bared. Sending him into the ground, she hissed. "WHY are you following me?"

"That is a secret." He smirked back.

"TELL ME OR I'LL rip your throat out!" She hissed, her mane flaring up.

"Your cute when your enraged Lina." He stated simply. That caught her in surprise, which he used to his advantage. Flipping her over, her pinned her down. At that point, she began to thrash. She couldn't transform, not into a human because that was too weak and her Phoenix form was too complex a spell to do with 1 hand. Instead of a claw to the throat, she blinked as he backed away. Hissing, she got up and leapt to attack, but fell back as she bounced off a shield.

"Your a Gryphon lord aren't you?" He hissed.

"Why do you care?" Zelgadiss said.

"AREN'T YOU?" She demanded.

"If you must know yes... and Now I must leave before your friend there tears out my throat." Zelgadiss flapped his wings and flew off, leaving a bewildered Lina on the ground, who was soon joined by a very angry Xellos.

"Lord Zelgadiss... I will KILL you" He thought murderously.

"Lina...such a beautiful creature, if only she wasn't a horned horse..." Zelgadiss sighed.


	3. A change...

Hi everyone! This is chapter 3! Hope you like.... PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE R+R! Otherwise I'll cry!

"Grrr, that nerve of that guy! I should have just horned him, Right up his regal Butt!" Lina grumped as she trotted along in the unicorn trot. She didn't even know that she left Xellos behind... about 7 miles back. She was ranting WAY too much to notice anyway. Looking into the sky, she stopped, and glared at the circling speck.

"WHY I OUGHTA.... JUST because he is a lord and has a lot of power doesn't mean he can tease me, the favorite daughter of the most POWERFUL Herd stallion, around like that!" And with that she tooted an insult so loud that even Xellos, 7 miles away, heard it loud and clear.

"Oi, Lina!" A voice yelled from the forest. Lina turned her head to see a Dragon, about 20 years old, but as dumb as a rock, walk out. 'This is JUST what I need, Gourry to comment something about my size...though there is something ODD about him today. There's some intelligent spark in his eyes... must be my imagination...' Lina thought, and began to trot away, when the panting howl of Xellos rang through the air.

*LINA-CHAN! WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Xellos bellowed, forcing Lina to stop. She snorted a jet of fire before turning, only to see the smirking face of Zelgadiss near her as the illusion spell disbanded.

"YOU!" She cried outraged. She leapt forward, intending on impaling him, only to find that a Lavender Unicorn had parried her thrust. Leaping back, she blinked, and realized something, HE HAD COPIED HER SPELL!

"Why you..." She snorted.

"Oh well... Your searching for the Dewstar aren't you?" Zelgadiss simply stated, turning human.

****

"WHO'D LIKE TO KNOW?" Lina spat back, her eyes turning a bit crimson as she transformed into her spunky human self.

"Because anyone who goes after it for power is a fool. That's it's isn't it?" Zelgadiss glared at her, causing her to back off.

"It's... It's not that..." Lina trailed off. She Suddenly went quiet as she backed into a tree.

"Then WHY? Don't make MY quest any harder then it is!" Zel growled.

"YOU'RE looking for it too? Then there is NO WAY I'm gonna let you win! *FIREBALL! *" The flame nearly hit Zelgadiss, if it wasn't for his super fast speed. 'A Unicorn of the high order... Figures. I guess I can't go easy this time...' Zel thought as runes flashed through his mind, "*Elmekia Lance!*"

"OW! That smarts..." Lina staggered a bit from the blast and leapt away from another lance like spear of astral energy. "*Flare Lance!*"

'Fire based spells... then...' "I'll end this right now.... *Flare Web! *" And Zelgadiss' spell entrapped Lina in a cage of ice.

"You..." Lina seethed in anger.

"Now, tell me WHY you're after the Dewstar... Or else..." Zelgadiss' smile was NOT friendly.

"No Way!", Lina yelled outraged, catching Zel off guard, " You can't hold me! *Burst FLARE*!!!!" And the 4 talismans on her arms, belt, and cape collar glew red and the new blew up, so did Zelgadiss, and about 7 miles of wood.

"Lina-chan, some pervert again?" Xellos commented as the last of the fires went out with 1 handy Aqua create spell, compliments of Lina.

"Worse, a stuck up jerk...whoissortacutebutisamajorpaininthebehind." Lina said the last part quickly, and started to walk away.

"What?" And Xellos ran after her.

"Now that's what I call a blast." Zelgadiss grumbled as he got up. Flying back to the once there wood, he landed, only to find a single chip of rock and dirt.

"VERY good spell caster though...VERY unpredictable... too bad..." and then a bolder that was uprooted and blasted into the air hit Zelgadiss smack on the head, making a BIG lump.

"That no good little"

"ACHOOOOOOOO!" Lina sneezed. 'Someone must be talking behind my back. Wonder who?'


	4. What is happening to me?

Lina sighed as the night air surrounded her body. Looking at the full moon, she sent a ringing note into the air, and then stopped as pain seized her chest. She fell to the ground, unable to get her hooves up. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked up and slowly began to cry. Slowly her form began to shift into a human's, and she lay there, sobbing and coughing up blood. A hand appeared from nowhere and grabbed her shoulder, disappearing upon contact. She stood up and reached her hand within her body and took out a single shining light... And screamed as it engulfed her.

Xellos, Lina, and somewhere far away Zelgadiss bolted up, fur and feathers ruffled. Lina got up to her feet and pawed the ground nervously as Xellos pondered. Zelgadiss swirled his eyes around to see the moon half full.

__

What did it mean? all three thought at the same time.

Lina nibbled at some grass half heartedly as the dream flashed through her mind. She was so out of it that she never noticed the black robed forms behind her.

"Hrmmm..... Color of blood, a beautiful Golden Horn... perfect..." The leader smirked and motions to the others, who disappeared. Lina's Ears pricked up when suddenly vines of black mist caught her legs, neck, and torso. Screaming in fear and defiance, she fought against the binds, only to stop as a man appeared before her.

"Quiet... or I shall be forced to kill you..." He whispered.

__

Kill ME? Like he can! I'll horn him before he can! Lina thought murderously. She glew a blood red, pushing the binds back, and suddenly a flash of black engulfed her, making those who once held her captive step back. Lina landed gracefully on the 2 small feet of a girl and then sent a Burst flare at 3 of the men, but something was odd. They ABSORBED IT!

"... Do not try Kriiie...." One whispered, and at that word, Lina froze. Another, much taller then the rest, grabbed her shoulders and stopped her from doing anything.

__

How? How do they know that name?

because... You are one of us... a voice answered her.

"Who are you?!?" Lina nearly growled.

"..." And the black cloaks disappeared, only to leave 5 figures there.

"I am...Dynast..." The white haired man nearly whispered. He touched her face gently, as if he was afraid to mar her face.

"Kriiie... the one who left the binds of our master... How shameful..." He whispered, nearly kissing her, and suddenly a blur of purple tinted fur leapt at Dynast.

"Xellos!" Lina blurted out.

"Leave Lina alone!" He growled, only to freeze as he gazed at 1 of the 5 figures. "Zelas-sama...."

"Xellos... I thought you were wiped out with your tribe." Zelas stated without emotion.

"No..." Lina murmured, as she knew that they meant... The Werewolf pack had been destroyed.

"Brother... Mother... Father..." Xellos whined.

"And now... you shall go to them..." Zelas stated simplify, as if it was no trivial matter. An Orb of purple streaked darkness appeared before her. Xellos Lifted his head and howled, just as the moon had peaked over the horizon and the sun had set. Lina's eyes grew wide as Xellos began to visibly change. His eyes grew cruel, his normal fur lined vest and brown pants disappeared as a black cloak, yellow shirt, and black pants took their place. Grabbing his staff, a ball of power the same as the one formed by Zelas appeared at the end. Zelas' eyes widened then narrowed as a evil smile grew on her face. She let loose the blast of power, but instead of hitting HIM, it split into 10 smaller orbs, which hit him from all sides. Xellos' eyes grew wide in pain as the orbs absorbed into him, darkness filling his mind. He withdrew his mind into the pain relieving state of unconsciousness as his body rose. Lina screamed for Xellos as she tried to get away from Dynast, only to find his grip as tight as iron. Xellos walked over to Zelas, and kneeled before her, and then disappeared.

"XELLOS!!!!!!" Lina cried in anguish as her felt her friend disappear. Dynast dropped her and she sunk to the ground. Dynast, Dolphin, and Philbrizzo kneeled beside her, looking at the droplets of water coming from her eyes, and somewhere in Dynast's mind, a spark of something hit him... it was something he had forgotten... love. Lina then turned on Zelas, forming a orb of blood red power, tears streaming from her eyes, intent on blasting the damned woman to bits, only to have Gaav hit her neck, and she blacked out.

Zelgadiss dived down as he saw her form slump and snatched her as fast as he could, flying away. Zelas stared after the retreating form as Dynast rose.

__

Kriiie.... And dynast looked at the moon, half full.

"She'll awaken in another half moon... till then we wait..." Dolphin said, walking up. Dynast nodded.

"We must not lose track of her..." Dynast commented before disappearing. 1 by 1 they all disappeared except Dolphin.

"If she doesn't die...." she whispered as she then turned and disappeared.

Lina groaned as firelight blinded her. She nearly leapt up when she thought of Xellos, only to be held down by a pair of strong hands. Looking at the face of the person, she nearly scowled, but she was already drained. Zelgadiss forced her down and then turned and left the cave. Lina groaned as she looked around, only to find that she was still human and the fact that she couldn't change back for a while because she was still drained. Sitting up, she suddenly looked up as a large pear was put in her hands.

"Why?" Lina croaked out, as if her voice was broken.

"Well, you've been out for over a week..." Zelgadiss muttered.

"A Week?" Lina raised a eyebrow as Zelgadiss nodded. Lina glanced down at the pear, and suddenly dropped it as she began to cough wildly. Zelgadiss held her steady as blood splattered onto her hand. Eyes widening, he cast the recovery spell, which calmed down her coughing.

__

The 5 other lords.... they had awakened?

****

Apparently.

We must get to the Dewstar before the next week ends

****

yes... otherwise... we'll die...

Yes...

Lina struggled out of the bed and immediately fell to the ground. Zelgadiss tried to stop her when she pushed him away. The Transformation spell shattered as he returned to her original form, a Unicorn. Trotting out of the cave, she ran as fast as she could to where the temple was. She knew where it was...somehow. She kept running, running till her coat dripped with sweat. Forcing herself to go on, she stopped at a cliff. taking a few steps back, she leaped forward, letting the air streak around her, but suddenly she blacked out as a spell hit her.

'....Xellos... Why?' and she fell into the darkness of the void, the floating form of her past friend standing there. Xellos gazed down, knowing that she would fly up as a great hawk, only to find that she did not. A tiny voiced cried out against the dark binds that held him, but the voice was lost. Xellos stopped to see Lina's body, bruised and bleeding on a cliff not too far down. Kneeling beside her, he tried to check her pulse, but a sudden flash of light and happy memories bombarded his mind. Falling back he stared, not realizing the tears trailing down his face were for her...


End file.
